A Frosty Tale
by XxSilverMist105xX
Summary: It was a chilling story. Winter has taken many lives, but this one has a twist. It was all her fault. Her mother and father, the leader and deputy of the clan, hate her for what she did. Everyone hates her besides one special cat. Why did they go adventuring? Why do the all blame her for the deaths? Everyone makes mistakes, but is this one too big to forgive?
1. Forever Frost

**Well, just accidentally deleted the first draft of this...oops! Here we go again! Welcome to _A Frosty Tale_! **(Not every chapter will be like this. Most chapters won't be 100 words long like this one xD)

* * *

My **fault** **...**

Cats think I'm **heartless** **...**

I have **no** friends **...**

I'm the **daughter** of the **clan leader and deputy** **...**

My own **kin** may **hate** me **...**

I might be a **disgrace** to my family's name **...**

 **But I have feelings too** **...**

For other **cats** **...**

For **myself** **...**

They think its my **fault** **...**

 **It is** **...**

The **coldness** was too much **...**

The **snow** was too **cold** **...**

My **idea** **...**

The **frost** will never die **...**

 **Changed** **...**

Once **loved** **...**

Once **cared** for **...**

Now **abandoned** **...**

Sometimes, things don't go your **way** **...**

Things go **wrong** **...**

Cats will **die** **...**

Leafbare may be the **worst** season of all **...**

But **sadness** is one of the many things in life **...**

The moon will **eventually** shine **...**

Things will get **better** **...**

 **But not for me** **...**

I will **forever** be **Frostpaw.**

* * *

 **~Silvermist**


	2. Allegiances

**Hello Boys/Girls! How ya doing? Today, we're going to be taking a look at the allegiances! _A Frosty Tale_ will be posted on Thursdays and Sundays! :D**

 **Allegiances**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader:**

Maplestar- Brown tabby she-cat with golden-green eyes (Mate: Eaglewing, Kit(s): Frostkit, Sibling(s): Rosecloud, Heatherleaf, Sunnyfire)

 **Deputy:**

Eaglewing-Grayish-black tom with sharp green eyes (Mate: Maplestar, Kit(s): Frostkit, Sibling(s): Ferntail, Kestrelflight)

 **Medicine Cat:**

Rosecloud- Light brown she-cat with golden eyes. Named after her prickly fur and fluffy tail.(Sibling(s): Maplestar, Heatherleaf, Sunnyfire)

 **Warriors:**

Heatherleaf- Gray she-cat with small, green eyes (Mate: Goldenfur, Sibling(s): Maplestar, Rosecloud, Sunnyfire)

Goldenfur- Golden-brown tom with bright green eyes (Mate: Heatherleaf, Sibling(s): Nutheart)

Ferntail- Dappled gray she-cat with brown eyes (Sibling(s): Kestrelflight, Eaglewing)

Kestrelflight- Gray tabby tom with grass-colored eyes (Mate: Creekclaw, Sibling(s): Ferntail, Eaglewing)

Lilacpelt- Bright white and ginger she-cat with cream-colored eyes (Mate: Dirtclaw)

Dirtclaw- Dark brown tom with lighter stripes going down his back, green eyes (Mate: Lilacpelt)

 **Apprentice:** Shiningpaw

Creekclaw- Gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes (Mate: Kestrelflight)

Spiderclaw- Black tom with brown stripes and green eyes (Sibling(s): Blackstripe, Mate: Speckledfur)

Blackstripe- Black tabby with cold green eyes and a white dash on his chest (Sibling(s): Spiderclaw)

Sunnyfire- Bright ginger tabby tom with leaf-colored eyes (Sibling: Rosecloud, Maplestar, Heatherleaf)

 **Apprentice:** Gorsepaw

Rowanheart- Pale ginger tom with golden eyes

 **Apprentice:** Reedpaw

Berrystrike- Cream-colored tom with dark brown eyes (Mate: Ashlight, Kit(s): Gorsepaw, Reedpaw)

Ashlight- Gray she-cat with green eyes, white stripes going down her back and has a very fluffy tail (Mate: Berrystrike, Kit(s): Gorsepaw, Reedpaw)

Ivyfur- Small tortoiseshell cat with green eyes (Most beautiful she-cat for single toms)

 **Apprentices:**

Gorsepaw- Red tom with a fluffy black tail and green eyes

Reedpaw- Brown she-cat with light brown eyes

Shiningpaw- Small, light grey she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Speckledfur- Beautiful fawn-colored tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (Mate: Spiderclaw, Kits: Neddlekit, Cinderkit, Hailkit)

Maplestar- Brown tabby she-cat with golden-green eyes (Mate: Eaglewing, Kit(s): Frostkit, Sibling(s): Rosecloud, Heatherleaf, Sunnyfire)

 **Kits:**

Neddlekit- Gray and white tom with fierce golden eyes

Hailkit- Black and white tom with bright green eyes

Cinderkit- Gray-Blue she-kit with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Frostkit- Silver tabby she-cat with slightly darker stripes, blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Ryewhisper- Brown tom with a lighter underbelly and amber eyes

Woollyspirit- White tom with dark amber eyes

Tallmouse- Big mouse-colored tom with small ears, brown eyes

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:**

Sheepstar- Light grey tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Driftclaw- Aggressive cream-colored tom with cold blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Fennelflame- Pure white she-cat with bright red eyes (Albino Cat)

 **Warriors:**

Brackenshade- Large, dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes (Mate: Paletail, Kit(s): Sweetpaw, Dawnpaw)

Paletail- Very pale ginger she-cat with a white tail and light blue eyes (Mate: Brackenshade, Kit(s): Sweetpaw, Dawnpaw)

Antwhisker- Black tom with a white tail and grey eyes (Sibling(s): Splashfur)

 **Apprentice:** Sweetpaw

Splashfur- Brown tom with white and black splashes, brown eyes (Sibling(s): Antwhisker)

Littlebelly- Skinny gray she-cat with a eating disorder(Can't tell when she is hungry or isn't), amber eyes (Sibling(s): Adderfur)

Adderfur- Pale grey she-cat (Sibling(s): Littlebelly, Mate: Minnowdapple)

Minnowdapple- Gray and white tom with gold eyes (Mate: Adderfur)

Brambleshade- Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Dawnpaw

Mintcloud- Gray and black tom with dark brown eyes (Mate: Rabbittail)

Sharpstream- Black tom with gold eyes (Mate: Flowerheart)

Lionskip- Big golden tom with green eyes (Mate: Weaselfur)

Juniperfur- Brown tabby with big, brown-green eyes (Mate: Songfur)

 **Queens:**

Songfur: Beautiful silver tabby with water-colored eyes (Mate: Juniperfur, Kit(s): Morningkit, Volekit, Hazelkit, Beekit)

Weaselfur- Small brown she-cat with tiny brown eyes (Mate: Lionskip)

Flowerheart- Tan she-cat with big, yellow eyes (Mate: Sharpstream, Kit(s): Breezekit, Brightkit, Birdkit)

Rabbittail- Black she-cat with a short, fluffy white tail (Mate: Mintcloud)

 **Kits:**

Morningkit- Tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes

Volekit- Silver tom with dark brown eyes

Hazelkit- Beautiful grey and white she-kit with small blue eyes

Beekit- Fluffy, gold striped tom with big, green eyes

 **Elders:**

Icewing- Silver she-cat with big, gentle blue eyes (Mate: Sootskip)

Sootskip- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes (Mate: Icewing)

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:**

Foxstar- Huge ginger tom with intimidating green eyes (Sibling(s): Hatchspot, Vixendrop, Willowleap)

 **Deputy:**

Dasiyclaw- White she-cat with small, ginger speckles one her back, blue eyes (Mate: Whitebreeze, Kit(s): Mossypaw, Shrewpaw,)

 **Medicine Cat:**

Gorsewhisper- Beige tom with silver eyes

 **Warriors:**

Whitebreeze- White tom with black markings and green eyes (Mate: Daisyclaw, Kit(s): Mossypaw, Shrewpaw, Sibling(s): Marshcloud)

 **Apprentice:** Flamepaw

Wildcloud- Brown tabby with bright green eyes (Mate: Willowleap, Sibling(s):Tinyburr, Oliveflower)

Willowleap- Pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes (Mate: Wildcloud, Sibling(s): Hatchspot, Vixendrop, Foxstar)

Tinyburr- Small, brown and black spotted tom with abnormally small green eyes (Mate: Hollyclaw, Sibling(s): Oliveflower, Wildcloud)

 **Apprentice: Pouncepaw**

Oliveflower- Black she-cat with a bright pink nose and blue eyes (Sibling(s): Oliveflower, Wildcloud)

Hatchspot- Brown and white tom with golden eyes (Sibling(s): Vixendrop, Foxstar, Willowleap)

 **Apprentice:** Jumppaw

Vixendrop- Small, ginger she-cat with fierce blue eyes (Mate: Marshcloud, Sibling(s): Foxstar, Willowleap, Hatchspot, Kit(s): Boulderstrike, Pebblestream, Jumppaw, Flamepaw, Pouncepaw)

Hollyclaw- White she-cat with prickly fur and dark grey eyes (Mate: Tinyburr, Sibling(s): Jayslip)

Marshcloud- Dark grey tom with big, green eyes (Mate: Vixendrop, Sibling(s): Whitebreeze, Kit(s): Boulderstrike, Pebblestream, Jumppaw, Flamepaw, Pouncepaw)

Jayslip- Grey tabby with blue eyes (Sibling(s) Hollyclaw)

 **Apprentice:** Shrewpaw

Boulderstrike- Dark grey tabby with big ears and light green eyes (Sibling(s): Pebblestream, Jumppaw, Flamepaw, Pouncepaw)

 **Apprentice:** Mossypaw

Pebblestream- Beautiful pale grey she-cat with watery-blue eyes (Mate: Robinwing, Sibling(s): Boulderstrike, Jumppaw, Flamepaw, Pouncepaw)

Robinwing- Big, red tom with a white underbelly and golden eyes (Mate: Pebblestream, Sibling(s): Lakefur)

Tanglefoot- Swift ginger tom with one lame foot, green eyes (Mate: Lakefur)

Patchclaw- Back and white tom with golden eyes (Mate: Applepelt)

 **Apprentices:**

Jumppaw- Ginger tom with bright green eyes (Sibling(s): Flamepaw, Pouncepaw, Boulderstrike, Pebblestream)

Flamepaw- Red she-cat with dark blue eyes (Sibling(s): Jumppaw, Pouncepaw, Boulderstrike, Pebblestream)

Pouncepaw- Black she-cat with yellow eyes and a fluffy tail (Sibling(s): Jumppaw, Flamepaw, Boulderstrike, Pebblestream)

Shrewpaw- Lean, brown tom with amber eyes (Sibling(s): Mossypaw)

Mossypaw- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with mossy green eyes (Sibling(s): Shrewpaw)

 **Queens:**

Lakefur- Shaggy grey she-cat which looks like she is always wet (Mate: Tanglefoot)

Starlingdapple- Beautiful dark brown dappled she-cat with small brown eyes (Mate recently died, Kit(s): Molekit, Scorchkit, Emberkit)

Applepelt- Small, brownish-ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Patchclaw, Kit(s): Hollowkit, Fawnkit, Ravekit)

 **Kits:**

Molekit- Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes (Sibling(s): Scorchkit, Emberkit)

Emberkit- Orange tabby she-cat with bright green eyes (Sibling(s): Scorchkit, Molekit)

Scorchkit- Dark brown tabby tom with dark yellow eyes (Sibling(s): Emberkit, Molekit)

Hollowkit- Black tom with little white spots all over him, blue eyes (Sibling(s): Fawnkit, Ravenkit)

Ravenkit- Black tom with a white tail, amber eyes (Sibling(s): Fawnkit, Hollowkit)

Fawnkit: Small, tan she-cat with her mother's eyes (Sibling(s): Hollowkit, Ravenkit)

 **Elders:**

Barkclaw- Brown tom with amber eyes

Hawktuft- White tom with blue eyes and black spots

Runningwhisper- Small, pale grey she-cat with light green eyes

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:**

Larchstar- Ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail, blue eyes (Mate: Stumpyfur, Sibling(s): Springheart)

 **Deputy:**

Springheart- Small, tan she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Thistlefur, Sibling(s): Larchstar)

 **Medicine Cat:**

Rushfur- Grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Stumpyfur- Ginger tom with fur that ends abruptly, blue eyes (Mate: Larchstar, Sibling(s): Braveheart)

 **Apprentice:** Smallpaw

Braveheart: Tan tom with green eyes (Sibling(s): Stumpyfur)

Thistlefur- Black tom with prickly fur, green eyes (Mate: Springheart)

Reedwhisper- Brown tom with small, green eyes (Sibling(s): Shingingstone)

 **Apprentice:** Snailpaw

Shiningstone- Silver tabby with pretty blue eyes (Sibling(s): Reedwhisper)

Willowblaze- Pale grey tom with dark blue eyes (Mate: Brigthmist, Sibling(s): Stonefire, Pinebreeze)

Stonefire- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes (Mate: Fernwhisper, Sibling(s): Pinebreeze, Willowblaze)

Pinebreeze- Russet-colored she-cat with dark green eyes (Mate: Bristleclaw, Sibling(s): Willowbreeze, Stonefire, Kit(s): Primrosepaw, Dustpaw, Thornpaw)

Bristleclaw- Dark grey tom with solid green eyes (Mate: Pinebreeze, Kit(s): Primrosepaw, Dustpaw, Thornpaw)

Marigoldleaf- Golden she-cat with dark green eyes (Mate: Bumbletail, Kit(s): Smallpaw, Snailpaw)

Bumbletail- White tabby with black stripes with blue eyes (Mate: Marigoldleaf, Sibling(s): Doveflight, Kit(s): Smallpaw, Snailpaw)

Doveflight- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a fluffy tail (Mate: Beetlenose, Sibling(s): Bumbletail)

 **Apprentice:** Primrosepaw

Sparrowwing- Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes and short fur (Mate: Cloudfur)

Kinkpelt- Russet-furred she-cat with dark green eyes and crazy fur (Sibling(s): Shellstep)

 **Apprentice:** Thornpaw

Shellstep- Grey tom with unusual pale green eye (Mate: Softfur, Sibling(s): Kinkpelt)

Petalheart- Light grey she-cat with dark green eyes (Sibling(s): Flintwhisker)

 **Apprentice:** Dustpaw

Flintwhisker- Black tom with dark yellow eyes and long fur (Sibling(s): Petalheart)

 **Apprentices:**

Primrosepaw- Pretty grey she-cat with nice blue eyes (Sibling(s): Thornpaw, Dustpaw)

Thornpaw- Bulky ginger tom with bright green eyes (Sibling(s): Dustpaw, Primrosepaw)

Dustpaw- Dark brown tom with light brown eyes (Sibling(s): Thornpaw, Primrosepaw)

Smallpaw- Little brown tom with large yellow eyes

Snailpaw- Big, grey tom with fierce blue eyes (Likes Primrosepaw)

 **Queens:**

Cloudfur- White and pale grey she-cat with light blue eyes (Mate: Sparrowwing, Kit(s): Spotkit, Stemkit)

Softfur- Pale grey she-cat with extremely soft fur, beautiful blue eyes (Mate: Shellstep, Kit(s): Blossomkit, Lightkit, Ivykit)

Fernwhisper- Small, pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Stonefire, Kit(s): Waspkit, Deerkit, Mistykit)

Brightmist- Bright orange she-cat with silver eyes (Mate: Willowblaze, Kit(s): Mosskit, Talonkit, Flykit, Stormkit)

Larchstar- Ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail, blue eyes (Mate: Stumpyfur, Sibling(s): Springheart)

Springheart- Small, tan she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Thistlefur, Sibling(s): Larchstar)

 **Kits:**

Spotkit- White tom with brown spots all over him, amber eyes (Sibling(s): Stemkit)

Stemkit- Brown tom with small green eyes (Sibling(s): Spotkit)

Blossomkit- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with moss-green eyes (Sibling(s): Lightkit, Ivykit)

Lightkit- Small, white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Sibling(s): Blossomkit, Ivykit)

Ivykit- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (Sibling(s): Blossomkit, Lightkit)

Waspkit- Golden tom with brown eyes (Sibling(s): Deerkit, Mistykit)

Deerkit- Tan colored she-cat with bright green eyes (Sibling(s): Mistykit, Waspkit)

Mistykit- Grey she-cat with huge blue eyes (Sibling(s): Waspkit, Deerkit)

Mosskit- Gray and white she-cat with green eyes (Sibling(s): Talonkit, Flykit, Stormkit)

Talonkit- Tam tom with green eyes and a skinny tail (Sibling(s): Flykit, Stormkit, Mosskit)

Flykit- Ginger tom with green eyes and a fluffy tail (Sibling(s): Stormkit, Mosskit, Talonkit)

Stormkit- Grey tom with bright blue eyes and long, fluffy fur (Sibling(s): Flykit, Mosskit, Talonkit)

 **Elders:**

Sootpelt- Grey tom with cold blue eyes

Brokenfoot- Ginger tom with a lame paw, yellow eyes

Nightsong- Beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes (Sibling(s): Cloverfur)

Cloverfur- Pretty white and gray she-cat with blue eyes (Sibling(s): Nightsong)

 **I'm finally done! This took me literally forever! And looks like Riverclan had a really big baby boom...? Anyway, if you read ALL of that, you have skills and patients! I was the writer and wanted to give up half way through(I wrote this all in only one session)! Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading about...cats? Btw, a huge thanks** **. ! If some of the names make no sense, the reason why is because I used that website. :D**

 **~Silvermist**


	3. Why Can't I Be Normal?

**Hey boys and girls! Sorry for such a delay! I have nothing to say besides...enjoy!**

* * *

"Look who decided to come out of her shell!" Annoyance filled me as I spotted the familiar black and white tom, Hailkit. Cinderkit laughed.

"Maybe it isn't too cold after all!" Cinderkit added. My blue eyes flashed with anger, but I knew well enough not to give in.

"Ha! What's wrong, _kit_? Too afraid to speak up?"

"What?Are you too weak to fight?" I shoot back, claws unsheathed.

"I'm always up for a good fight." He said, hopping on his paws. I rolled my eyes. He looked like a three moon old kit, playing with a leaf.

"I'll be ref." Cinderkit added. _Ref. No such thing._ I thought harshly."Ready? Set? GO!"

I launched as soon as she said go. Hailkit barely had time to move out of the way. His soft fur fluffed up, but it didn't scare me. I knew he wasn't as strong as he acted.

"Fine!" Hailkit said uneasily."You won." I stepped of the ruffled furball, letting him get up."But that still doesn't change the fact that I'm better than you."

I took a step foward, he backed up, his eyes wide."You scared?" I taunted.

"Yeah, but I have a good reason, _murder_." I stopped in my tracks. Cinderkit stared at her brother. The tension in the air increased.

"Shut up, Hailkit." Needlekit said sharply. I turned to see Needlekit's fierce golden eyes. His grey and white fur bristled.

" _What_?" Hailkit asked, his green eyes narrowed."Isn't it too late to stick up for your girlfriend?"

"For the last time, she's only a friend. And it's never too late to stick up for what's right." Needlekit answered. A cold feeling wrapped around my body. _Only a friend_. I repeated he my head. _Only a friend._

"Needlekit? Didn't I tell you it was okay to make fun of that dreadful excuse for a she-kit?" Speckledfur's cold voice made the conversation even more uncomfortable.

"Mom, she's neither dreadful, nor an excuse for a she-kit." Needlekit remained calm. I always admired his self-control and ability to face whatever with complete logic. Speckledfur's beautiful coat bristled up within seconds, but still, Needlekit didn't move. Instead, he said," _She_ was just being a kit. Like all kits, she wanted to explore. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that? Oh, I don't know, maybe because the little witch lead to the death of the two most prized kits in _all_ of the Clans."

"Where did you hear _that_? Was it a prophecy?" Needlekit challenged. I noticed Cinderkit and Hailkit had backed up, their eyes wide." _No_. The little "witch" you speak of was as important as Silverkit and Honeykit!" Pain flooded quickly into my heart, as he spoke of my two litter-mates. My two best friends. The two most important cats of my life. I stalked away. I couldn't bare to hear any more of my deceased siblings. Images of them popped into my head; all the kits(including me) were playing happily in the clearing. No judgmental remarks. No cold side-eye. No unsheathed claws. Nothing. Honeykit and her perfectly golden fur and dark green eyes bounced around in the small piles of snow. Silverkit and his serious blue eyes matched so well with his silver tabby patterning as he trotted after his sister. Hailkit and I talked peacefully, glancing at Speckledfur and Maplestar, who were snuggling quietly in a mossy nest. Cinderkit and Needlekit were playing outside of the medicine cat den, as Rosecloud sorted the dead leaves from the good ones in her small, cozy den.

"Wait!" Needlekit yelled. I was used to not being called by my name. It was forbidden to be spoken after the...accident. Whether or not I was even getting my apprentice name was undecided. "Guess what!"

"I'm being exiled?" It wasn't a joke. I was surprised at the meeting where I had gotten my name taken away, they didn't just banished me right at that moment. Still, I was surprised that they didn't do it by now. Considering the that my parents had the highest ranking, and both hatted me so severely.

"No!" Needlekit gasped."We're becoming apprentices!"

" _We're_?" I questioned, giving him a uncertain stare."Don't you mean you, Hailkit, and Cinderkit?"

"No!" Needlekit basically cheered."I mean _you_ , me, Hailkit, and Cinderkit are all becoming apprentices!"

"Uh, what?" I stared uselessly at him."Are you _sure_?"

"Uh, yes, I'm _sure_." He replied, mimicking my voice. He could be very serious sometimes, but most of the time, he was a big goofball.

"Okay, fine." I said, giving him a hard stare."If you're so _sure_ , than I'm going straight up to Maplestar and asking her." The amusement drained right from his face. His goofy grin was replaced by a clueless frown.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm _dead_ serious." _Bad idea, bad idea._ I thought as I preceded to walk to Maplestar's den. I felt the stare of my clanmates on my back, burning into my pelt. I knew Hailkit's and Cinderkit's would be a mix between jealousy of going up to the clan leader's den and annoyance of my arrogant grin. Don't ask me why I had that on my face. I don't know why. I don't control the way I feel sometimes; it kind of feels as if some else is. So asked that some else why.

"No!" I could hear my mother hiss. I stopped dead in my tracks."We will _not_ exile her! She need to face the punishment!" She raced out of the den, her eyes so narrow, she didn't notice me. She let out a loud, angry yowl."All cats old to catch their own prey, gather beneath high rock!" Cats below us turned to each other and exchanged confused expressions."Why are _you_ up _here_?" I glanced to see me mother's furious eyes.

"I-I wanted t-to-" I stuttered in fear.

" _Down. Now._ " I scooted down quickly. Eaglewing climbed out of his mate's den and walked next to her.

"Never do that again." Needlekit whispered in my ear.

"Lesson learned." I agreed.

"Cinderkit, come up here." Maplestar announced. _It really is happening!_ "Cinderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warriors name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Ashlight. I hope Ashlight will pass down all she knows on to you." She announced the same thing two times more; Hailpaw being apprenticed to Berrystrike and Needlepaw becoming Rowanheart's first apprentice. Maplestar eyes darken with hatred as she looked at me. I sighed." _You_ , come up here." I obeyed." _Kit_ , you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warriors name, you will be known as _Frostpaw_." This would be okay to any other cat, but, no, not to me. I know why she called me that. Whenever someone said my new name, I would remember them...and the accident. "Your mentor will be Ivyfur." She ended there. No special notice to how she hoped Ivyfur would pass her skills on to me, no nose touch, no nothing. Ivyfur's eyes were wide. All the toms eyes were on her. She was, of course, the most beautiful she-cat in the Clan. She now had the burden of me. The coldhearted killer. The snow-touched murder. The one who killed her siblings on purpose. The one who was supposed be exiled. The kit of the leader and deputy that turned out wrong.

What if I had died instead of Honeykit or Silverkit? Would they blame them for the death of me? Or would they even care?

* * *

 **Sorry it was short, but what did you think? Just like at the end of every chapter in _The Cursed One_ , we'll be doing...**

 **Question of the Chapter!**

 **Why do you think they all blame Frostpaw?**

 **(Mystery! SSSSSSPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY)**

 **~Silvermist (Thumps up if you could read that^)**


	4. Flashbacks

**Hi! I don't really know what to say besides what are your thoughts on this story? Let me know in your reviews!**

* * *

"Wake up, Frostpaw." Needlepaw's cheerful voice filled my ears. I opened my eyes and stared up towards my only friend. I closed my eyes."Come on, you're usually the morning-cat!"  
"Ugh." I growled."I hate being an apprentice."

"You've only be one for a day!" He exclaimed. He sat next to my nest."Ivyfur probably wants to see you!"

"I don't anyone wants to see me." I said gloomily, rolling over to the opposite side of the gray and white tom. I glanced at the outside of the Apprentices' Den. Snow drifted softly in the air before landing peacefully on the ground. The sun was bright, but did not produce enough heat to erase the coldness. Snow had already piled up on the ground from the night's snowfall. _I hate snow._ I stated in my head.

"Oh, come on. Just come outside already." He begged.

"Fine." I replied before getting up and stretching. I sleepily started to groom myself.

"You should get going." Needlepaw said."Ivyfur asked for you awhile ago."

I glanced at him with annoyance."Why didn't you tell me? Now I look like a dead squirrel!"

"I pretty sure squirrels don't have silver, nor long, soft fur. I don't think they have blue eyes either." He retorted. I narrowed my eyes.

"Still. Just look at my fur!" I complained.

"You're such a drama-queen! You don't even look that bad!" He said.

"Yes I do! Just look at my messy fur!"

"You're always pretty in my eyes." He whispered quietly.

"What?" I said, pretending I didn't hear.

"Nothing!" He blushed slightly."Just go train with Ivyfur already!"

"Okay, bye!" I replied, still uncomfortable with my look. But did he really mean what he said?

 **A Happy Place**

"Ivyfur?" I stared into her scared green eyes.

"Um, h-hi." She said, glancing at her paws. Rowanheart and Sunnyfire glanced at me, their gazes hard."Want to go and explore the territory?"

Wrong thing to say. Flashbacks blinded me as I replayed the night of which my litter-mates died.

 _"Come on, Silverkit!" I meowed as I ran threw the snowy forest. Honeykit followed, glancing at the tall oak trees. "I don't think this is a good idea..." Silverkit said. I stopped and looked at him. He shivered in the coldness, his short fur bristling. Honeykit had stopped too, eyes wide. I realized why. I didn't know the way home. Neither did she. Nor Silverkit. Seconds passed. Then minutes. Then...some time."Silverkit? Are you okay?" Honeykit crept closer to him. He didn't move. Honeykit looked at me. I knew she was cold too. She curled up next to Silverkit. She gasped. "He's not breathing!" She screamed. I ran towards my two litter-mates. "He's not d-dead, is he?" I asked, terror creeping into my fur. "No! He can't be! Not Silverkit!" Honeykit nosed his head, moving it. His lifeless eyes stared at me horrifyingly, sending chills through my already-cold fur. His usually warm, blue eyes were terrifyingly empty. Honeykit stared at me."We can't leave him..." She whispered."We can't try and go back to camp...yet..." I looked at her."No. We can't." I agreed, staring at my dead brother. His fur was matted with snow, his eyes narrowed. Honeykit eyes were filled with tears that streamed down her cheeks. My cheeks, too, were wet with salty tears. I cuddled next to Honeykit, my long kit-fur mixing with the cold snow, making my belly shiver. Honeykit looked at me."If we die here...just know I love you."_

"Frostpaw? Do you want to go?" My eyes opened wide and fear came into my voice as I yowled loudly.

"Creep." Sunnyfire snarled. Rowanheart slapped him with his fluffy tail.

"B-but, i-it's cold..." I struggled with my words. I knew what I was trying to say, but I couldn't say it.

"Duh. It's leaf-bare." Sunnyfire said. _I really hate him._ I thought.

"Shut up, Sunnyfire." Ivyfur said. I stared at her in surprise. No one besides Needlekit had gone out of their way to defend me since the incident. Most cats go out of their way to pick on me."I know it's cold, but your long fur will protect you." Her voice was soft and warm, it felt almost motherly.

I stared into her bright green eyes."Okay, I guess we can go." I tried to brush the feeling of grief as we entered the snowy forest. Honeykit's words,'If we die here...just know I love you.', replayed in my head over and over again. Her soft voice, her dark green eyes, her golden fur, her perfect attitude...I wish she hadn't died that night. I wish Silverkit hadn't died that night either. _What if I died that night_ _..._ I wondered. _No. Everything happens for a reason. It happens because Starclan wants it to. But why would they want my brother and sister dead?_

"Frostpaw?" Ivyfur said to me after awhile of walking."I wanted to show you my favorite place in the whole territory. I usually come here if I wanted to be alone. I guess you could call it my happy place." She used her soft-furred tail to brush away the bushes, making an entrance to the pretty, snow-covered place. Sunlight poured into the almost-enclosed spot, making it a nice place to grow plants. Flowers would be there if it hadn't been leaf-bare. There were two trees on both sides off the not-so-colorful spot. The ferns that laid in the right corner looked like a good spot for a nest, and in the left corner, a small pile of leafs laid peacefully, not moving in the slight breeze.

"It's...beautiful!" I said. Then I turned around to her, making a curious face."But I don't understand...why are you being so nice to me?"

"Um..." Ivyfur sighed."I...I never thought of you to be their killer, you know who I mean." I flinched slightly."I don't know...I just, well, you were just so...not that way. You would never murder anyone unless you had to. I think you were wrongly accused of their deaths."

I looked at her with big eyes. My tail flew up with happiness."Did I seriously get the only warrior who actually believes me for my mentor?! Oh my Starclan!" I nuzzled her."Thank you!"

"Hehe." She smiled."Do you have any other questions about me?"

"Yeah..." I started awkwardly,"Um...why do you flirt with toms so much."

She burst into laughter."I'm just a natural!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, tilting my head.

"It means the toms just adore me." She said, wrapping her fluffy tail around me."I just like to have fun with them." She laughed.

"So, basically toms look at you and are like;"Oh my Starclan, I need to be with her!", and you're "This is gonna be fun!" I laughed glancing at her.

"Yeah! Hey, you should try it!" Ivyfur exploded.

"Yeah, right! Like any tom likes me." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, come on! Maybe one?" She leaned towards me." _Needlepaw_ , perhaps?"

"Wait, what?!" I jumped."Oh, no! We're just friends." _Aren't we?_

"Oh, _suuurreee_." She purred."Whenever someone says the name of a _friend_ you blush and jump up and say 'We're just friends'?"

"Seriously, we are!"

"Yeah, right!"

"We are!"

"I don't think Needlepaw thinks that way!"

"What makes you think that?" I asked, confused.

"As soon as I asked the apprentices if one of them would wake you up, Needlepaw volunteered immediately. Not to mention he also was your best friend when you to were kits. And that was just last sunrise. If you don't have a crush on him, he has a crush on _you_."

"Uh, no." I just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Not interested in love yet, I suppose." She sharpened her gaze."You know, next gathering is only in a few sunrises. Want to come?"

"Um, sure?" Then I thought again."Wait, no! I don't want to go!"

"Too late. I already told Maplestar you're definitely coming."

"What?! Why would you do that?!" I yowled.

"Calm down! You just need to meet cats outside of Thunderclan, you know, so they can't judge you about the past, mostly because they don't know." Ivyfur offered.

"But-"  
"No buts!" Ivyfur ordered."And let's get back to camp before Maplestar orders a search party!"

 **Dreaming...ZzZ...**

Yawning, I opened my eyes sleepily. A wet filling crossed my belly-fur and I sightly opened my eyes. The forest surrounded me. _Did I fall asleep in the forest?_ I wondered.

The sky was dark, the sun barely casting light as it peaked over the many snow-covered trees. The coldness was overwhelming as I stood up, looking at my surroundings. Ivyfur wasn't here, never was Needlepaw. My body a sudden movement, twisting my head down.

"Honeykit?!" I stared in horror at my dead litter-mate. Her usually golden colored fur was covered in blood, her eyes closed. I looked at the usually snow-covered ground, and again, it was red with Honeykit's blood.

"Honeykit!" I didn't even open my mouth when words came out, but I could here them echo through the forest. I couldn't control myself. I walked as if another cat was telling me to, and I couldn't even smell. I felt myself crying and yowling, but I didn't tell myself to. I looked slightly to up from the now red she-kit to my other litter-mate. Other memories of his empty blue eyes froze me in place. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't control myself.

"What have you done?!" My mother's desperate cries rose above the sudden grieving yowls of my clanmates."You killed them!"

"N-no!" I struggled to say the words that didn't come out of my mouth. Ginger fur flashed at the edge of my vision, and for the first time in this "dream", I could move myself. Dark leaf-colored eyes stared back at me, and I cloud see the evilness in the cat's eyes. He had killed them. He-

* * *

"NO!" I opened my eyes. The familiar gold eyes stared back at me.

"Are you okay?" He brushed my cheek with his furry tail."You were crying and yowling in your sleep. Cinderpaw and Hailpaw are going to Maplestar because they can't sleep."

"Y-yeah." I was in full control of my body. _Those eyes..._ I thought. I couldn't see them any more. It was like they just disappeared from my mind. I couldn't even remember what fur color now. "I'll just go back to sleep." I mumbled. I closed my eyes. I was gong to sleep again any time soon.

"Frostpaw. Be quiet." Maplestar hissed. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I did.

 ** _I'm sorry, mom..._**

* * *

 **~Silvermist**


	5. Secrets

**Hello Boys/Girls! How ya doing? Sorry about last week, with no uploads. I'm trying to post every week! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The ginger tom made his way swiftly in the darkness, avoiding of the snow that piled on the ground. He sniffed once more, making sure his targets were up ahead. He heard the smallest one snoring while the fluffiest one was breathing rather heavily and the largest one made no sound.

The moon illuminated the forest, Silver Pelt shining brightly. The tom remembered the words of the Starclan she-cat;' **They're a mistake. You need to put them at rest. _All of them_.**"

The tom shook his head, clearing the thoughts of guilt from his head. _I love them. That's why I'm doing this. They'll be in a better place._ He had tried to convince himself of this thought, but he couldn't shake off the guilt, as if he _was_ doing something. But he couldn't. A _Starclan_ cat told him to do this! Questions kept on following, though. Why would a Starclan cat want him to break the Warrior's Code?

He brushed off those thoughts and returned to his objective. He lowered himself into a crouch, making sure his paw-steps couldn't be heard. The golden she-kit tossed in turned in her sleep, dreaming the night away. _I'll kill her first._

As he grow closer, he heard hear a yowl from his leader. _She woke up. I need to hurry._

He knew the silver-furred tom (his favorite out of all of the kits) was already dead. After all, he had the shortest fur and was the weakest against the cold. He needed to pull this mission of before Thunderclan's search party arrives. _Maybe I can lure her away from the other one..._

He thought more about this but couldn't think of a better way to kill her. He gently prodded the golden kit, careful to not wake the other kitten up. She opened one of her green eyes sleepily.

"Mom?" She yawned."Time to wake up already?"

"Sh!" hissed the tom, making it sound like his leader's voice,"I'm taking you to a secret place...don't wake your sister!"

"Okay?" She sounded uncertain, but let the tom pick her up nonetheless. _She doesn't know I'm a tom. Doesn't she use her nose?_ The tom thought, but that just let on more worry."Where are we going?" She said, still sleepily.

"Not far." The voices and yowls of his fellow clanmates grew to loud for his likely, so he decided this was a good enough place. It was not to far from their sleeping place, and he would have enough time to do his work...hopefully."Hold still..." The tiny kit shivered in the cold, and held still. Her whiskers twitched slightly, brushing against the tom's nose. He tried to hold in the sneeze. The kit stopped, and meowed something so quiet, the tom could not hear. He sliced her stomach. The blood on his paws were cold, reminding him on what his heart had turned to. A cold heart. he was cold-hearted. What had he done? Pain and guiltiness immediately drowned his self-confidence in this plan and his pride for getting the duty of completing this so-called prophecy. Why did he trust the Starclan cat?

" _I'm sorry_..." He whispered, but quickly grabbed the kit and ran to the over kits, putting her down. The silver she-kit was sill sleeping, but it was too late. He couldn't finish the job. He had failed. He had to decide whether to just kill the kit here, leaving his scent of fear and sadness on it and making it very obvious to his clanmates he had killed them, or leaving them, run to the stream that ran through Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Thundeclan territory, washing his paws of the blood, and go to camp and claim he had been in the dirtplace while it all happened.

He ran to the stream. It was frosted over with ice, put when he lightly tapped it with his paw, it broke. The cold water turned red with blood, but it was to dark to see it. The tom had covered the red snow with white snow so his clanmates couldn't find him. As he walked throw the now-clean snow, it reminded him of his guilt. Now, for the next 2-3 moons, he would be reminded of their deaths. Now he was close to the death place, he could hear his leader's cries and sobs and the silver kit's shrieks. Pain washed over him even more strongly than before.

 _No._ He thought. _I must be strong. I cannot let this bring me down._ He shook himself twice, trying to shake off the guilt. He could only pretend, though.

* * *

"You failed." The calico she-cat heard her father's voice behind her.

"Sh!" She hissed."Can't you see I'm trying to think?!"

"Now, you shouldn't be so rude." The black tom walked out of the shadows. He blended into the dark trees, grass, and bushes really well.

"You shouldn't point out the obvious." She retorted. She glanced up at the tom's dark green eyes. They were unreadable.

From the shadows, a tortoiseshell tom watched his kin talk.

"Why did you think you could trust that fool?" The black tom asked.

"He looked good enough. He had muscles, and he looked like he had wits." She shrugged."I don't know."

"That's the problem." The tortoiseshell tom snarled, reveling himself.

"Shut up, Lionfur." The calico replied.

"Why?" He growled back."I'm just telling you your faults."

"Just because I'm your sister doesn't mean you get to be a fox-heart to me!"

"Now, kits, be quiet. If you have a fight, settle it with tooth and claw, not words. Words never work." The black tom replied.

"Is that why you killed mom? You guys had a disagreement?" Lionfur hissed.

"Watch it!" The black tom growled, baring his teeth.

"Someone seems bitter today." The calico laughed.

"I seriously hate you right now, _Mouseclaw_." He snarled her name teasingly, making fun of it.

"Shut up! My name doesn't describe my personality, my _heart_ does. Not like you have one." She snorted, moving her fluffy tail in front of her neatly placed paws.

"I don't have a heart, but I have a headache. From _you_."

"WHy do you two have to bicker so much!" The black tom exploded.

"Shut up, Shadowclaw!" Mouseclaw hissed.

"WHy don't we talk about the actual problem?" Shadowclaw said.

"Are you still annoyed that I can't have kits? I'm sorry, but it's not my fault!" Lionfur replied.

"No, you mouse-brain!" Shadowclaw slapped his claws across his cheek, leaving a small scratch on Lionfur's cheek."The prophecy!"

"Which one?" Lionpaw meowed, dumbfounded.

"The _only_ one!" Mouseclaw hissed."'There will be cold, claws, and a new shimmered heart'"

"Oh, that one?" Lionpaw said playfully.

"I'm done!" Mouseclaw replied dramatically, walking away into the shadows.

"Wait!" Shadowclaw yelled at the same time as Lionfur muttered,

"Thank the darkness!"

"BYE!" Mouseclaw yowled before jumping up to the trees.

"She was always the best jumper in the Clan." Shadowclaw meowed proudly.

"Favoritism!" Lionfur growled.

"You know that's not true."

"Yeah, sure." Lionfur rolled his eyes."what about those moons you ignored me because I couldn't carry on your legacy?"

"And those other moons I apologized countless times?"

"And those two moons you spent planning Dawnmist's _murder_?" Lionfur was about to walk away.

"WHAT ABOUT THE ONE DAY YOU SPENT KILLING ME?!" He snarled loudly. Lionfur turned his back on Shadowclaw, making it easy for his father to pin him down." _Never_ , and I mean _never,_ say Dawnmist's name _again_!"

"G-get...o-off me!" Lionfur choked. Shadowclaw took his long, talon-like claws of his son's throat and walked to a nearby tree before Lionfur said his venom-dripping, cold words;"You're a murderer. You're a quitter. You're an exiled cat. You may be many thing, but you'll never be my **_father_**."

* * *

 **~Silvermist**


	6. Peace

**Hello Boys/Girls! Last chapter was... special! Today, we are going back to Frostpaw! Yay!**

* * *

"Rosecloud!" I yowled as I limped into the Medicine Cat's Den.

"Hm?" The light brown she-cat looked up from her herbs. She looked back down after she saw who it was.

"Rosecloud!" I repeated. She glared at me and growled,

"What do you want?"

"I got a thorn in my paw." I complained. I was used to the look that she was giving me. I get them from every besides Ivyfur and Needlepaw.

Rosecloud rolled her yellow eyes and waited for me to lift up my paw.

I gingerly lifted white paw, while staring at her. She looked regretful as she moved her soft tongue around my paw, making her way to the center. I closed my eyes tightly from the pain and thought about Rosecloud.

She had spiky, tan fur which is why she is called Rosecloud. She had three white paws, a fluffy tail with a little white speckled on her fur. She had golden eyes, which shined in the sun, and white ears. I know she is my aunt, though, just like all my kin, she hates me.

I suddenly cried out in pain, surprising myself. I opened my eyes to see Rosecloud holding a rather large thorn in her mouth. She spit it out into the small puddle of water. It had been snow which had melted.

"Thanks, I guess." I muttered as I walked out of the den.

"Your welcome." She snorted distastefully. I rolled my eyes.

 **A Frosty Tale**

I looked at Cinderpaw, who I was opposing in a mock fight. Her short fur was bristling and she had her teeth bared. Why did Ivyfur pick _her_ for my fight?

"Ready?" Eaglewing shouted, about to began the fights. Needlepaw was versing Shiningpaw, who was Hailpaw's crush, and Gorsepaw was versing Reedpaw. Since Hailpaw didn't have a partner, he was versing his mentor, Berrystrike." Berrystrike was a better tracker than a fighter."Set? Go!"

I knew Cinderpaw was going to jump first. I veered right just in time and whipped back around to pin her. I missed by a whisker. She took advantage of my balance and tried to jump on me. Just in time, I rolled out of the way. Sun blinded my eyes for a few short moments before I flashed away. I stood up to see Cinderpaw crouching. She was about to jump. Before she could, though, I jumped at her. She was surprised, making it easier for me to pin her down. I glanced up at Eaglewing. He glanced away. I then glanced at Ashlight. She nodded.

"I win." I hissed at Cinderpaw before stepping off of her. I looked around for Ivyfur, before remembering she was of sunhigh patrol, checking Windclan's border.

"Stop!" Eaglewing shouted."Who won?" He glanced at us, and Cinderpaw glanced away.

"Me." I replied. He scowled and tried to hide, but I got a glimpse of it. _Why can't he just be proud of me?_ I thought.

"Needlepaw, Shiningpaw, who won?" Shiningpaw rose her tail as a signal to her winning. She was a quiet one. Eaglewing nodded."Gorsepaw?"

"Me!" Reedpaw said before Gorsepaw could say anything. Gorsepaw slipped her with his tail. Reedpaw smiled at her brother, then grinned at her best friend, Shiningpaw. Shiningpaw grinned back.

"How about Hailpaw and Berrystrike?"

"We didn't finish." Berrystrike replied, glaring at Hailpaw with a competitive stare.

"Don't be a kit, Berrystrike." Ashlight glowered at her mate. Berrystrike retreated his eyes to his feet, embarrassed. _Ashlight is sure one to speak up!_ I thought in my head.

"Okay." Eaglewing announced."We don't have enough time fore playoffs, but we do have enough time to name who had the best fighting moves. Warriors, come to me."

The other apprentices and I waited for them to stop talking. I saw a few dirty glances thrown at me by either one of the older apprentices or Cinderpaw and Hailpaw. I wish I could throw them back.

"Okay!" Ashlight said excitedly."We agreed that Reedpaw won overall!" She glanced proudly at her daughter. I stared at my father. He refused to even glance my way. I stared down at my paws, like always.

 **A Frosty Tale**

The snow was starting to melt. Every so often, I would go to Ivyfur's "happy place" and look at all the plants. Some flowers have started to bloom! The sun was shining today and the clouds were those long, thin ones. My paws took me o the small stream that trailed through Thunderclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan territory. The stream was now flowing with water instead of being layered in ice.

"Ahh..." I sighed with pleasure. No one around to whisper behind my back or make fun of me face-to-face. No one challenging me to embarrass constant glares of hatred that always burned into my back, making imaginary scars. No. Just the cool, almost-spring breeze tangling my fur, the nice smell of blooming plants, and the sense of new life gracing the forest.

A fish silently moved in the water. Its small, silver body moved gracefully throw the flowing stream. It maneuvered around anything in its path, such as rocks or plants. I decided to name it. _Holly._ I thought. Such a beautiful name. I didn't know anyone who was still alive that had the name but the elders use to tell stories about a she-cat named Hollyclaw. It was said she had claws like holly leaves. She was light tan color with many black stripes going down her sides. Ryewhisper is the oldest cat in the Clan. He said he was just a small kitten when Hollyclaw died, but he remembered that she had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. I remember Maplestar always listen in when Silverkit, Honeykit, and I visited the elders and they told this story. Maplestar adored Hollyclaw.

I broke out of my thoughts and memories from the loud yowl that was full of pain. I rushed towards the sound. Not long after I pasted the Roof Tree, a tree which leaves are like a roof and provide shade to us, I found the maker of the noise.

Shiningpaw was having a fight with another clan cat.

"Wait!" I shouted as I jumped into the mix, pulling off the tom who, a few seconds ago, on top of the light grey she-cat.

"Frostpaw!" She panted."What are you doing here?"

"Saving you!" I didn't add the _obviously_ because I didn't want to anger the older apprentice."Who are you?" I asked to the pin down tom. He was also an apprentice, just a little bigger than me. His eyes were bright green. He struggled under my grip, then finally gave up.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He snarled.

"Wow, rude." Shiningpaw said."His name's Thornpaw. I met him at a gathering." I knew Shiningpaw wasn't being nice; simply gloating about the fact she was at a gathering and actually had friends.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. I was about to glare at Shiningpaw, who was standing in the shade, grooming her fur to perfection.

"That fox-hearted she-cat decided it would be a good idea to hunt in _my_ territory!" Thornpaw snarled.

"Riverclan always thinking they are the best." She stated. _Look who's talking._ I thought.

"That doesn't even make sense! It's your fault!" Thornpaw retorted.

"Shiningpaw." Ivyfur's voice sounded behind me. I turned to see her and Sunnyfire standing in the shadows."Go to camp and tell Maplestar what you did. She and Dirtclaw will decide your punishment. Frostpaw, you can let him go. Thornpaw, you can go back to your Clan." I stepped off the choking tom. He ran with his head down towards Riverclan territory."Come on, Frostpaw. We'll hunt together."

 **I'm sorry this was short, but it's Christmas(almost)! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoyed and for this chapter, I'm going to ask two questions:**

 **1) What do you think about Shiningpaw?**

 **2) Do you want to see more of the other Clans or focus on Thunderclan till Frostpaw becomes a warrior?**

 **BYE!**

 **~Silvermist**


	7. Hunting

**HIII! I don't really know what to say soooooo on with the chapter!**

* * *

The coldness turned to warmness as the days past. The trees had grown the leaves back and the flowers started to bloom. Prey was coming out again and love was in the air. Lilacpelt and Creekclaw announced they were expecting kits. Shiningpaw started to think she was good enough to become a warrior. She's been complaining about Dirtclaw and how he's training her wrong and how he's too soft on her.

I watch from afar as Cinderpaw and Hailpaw returned from a hunting patrol, Eaglewing and Speckledfur followed. Eaglewing looked at the two apprentice as if they were his. A cold wave a jealousy hit me. Eaglewing could look at any as if they are his kits and be proud of them, but his real kit was left to suffer because of her mistake.

I sighed. Nothing was fair here. Nobody cared about me. Well, not nobody.

I decided to go out to find Needlepaw, who was off hunting by himself. Prey was abundant. Before I found the grey and white tom, I had already caught two ice and a small squirrel.

"Needlepaw!" I called. He ran towards me.

"Guess what! Guess what!" He said happily.

"What?" I rolled my eyes at his foolishness.

" I caught a fish!"

I stared at him, dumbfound.

"What?" I asked.

"I caught a fish!" He repeated,"In the stream!"

He walked toward the stream, and I followed.

He walked towards the stream and moved some leaves to reveal a reddish fish. It wasn't Holly. _I guess he didn't know what to do with it._ I thought.

"How did you manage to do that?" I asked.

"I don't know." Came the reply."It just...happened."

"Luck, I guess."

I turned around to see Ivyfur smiling back at me.

"Hi!" Needlepaw greeted her happily.

"Did you forget something, Frostpaw?" Ivyfur asked.

"Um...no?" Did I?

"When did you wake up?" She asked.

"Around sunrise," I replied,"Then I went hunting and came back when Eaglewing finished setting up patrols."

"Then you missed it." She said."You're going on sunhigh patrol with Spiderclaw, Speckledfur, Ashlight, and me with Eaglewing leading it."

I glanced at the sun. It was close to sunhigh, but I had a few minutes to prepare.

"Okay. See you soon! Bye, Needlepaw!" I said before I ran back to camp.

 **At Camp**

I ran to eat something. The only thing that I would be able to finish in less than three minutes was a skinny mouse. My fur looked wild, so I quickly groomed and tried to ignore the glares from my clanmates. It was almost sunhigh so I decided to wait by the entrance and avoid everyone until my patrol began.

Just after sunhigh, the members of the patrol started to gather.

"You're late," I reported to Ivyfur. Yes, I was that cat.

"Oh, shut up." She responded playfully.

"Ivyfur. Frostpaw." My dad's chilling voice make my fur bristle. I stared up at him, but he was glancing at, of course, Ivyfur.

"Sorry," Ivyfur mumbled.

"Sorry," I repeated. _Can't take a joke, can he?_ I thought.

We wander up to Shadowclan territory and sniffed and remarked the scent lines. Shadowclan's scent smelled fresh, but we didn't see any Shadowclan-ers. We finished quickly and went hunting. In pairs, Spiderclaw and Speckledfur started to go hunting by Riverclan's territory, Eaglewing and Ashlight by the stream, and Ivyfur and I were going to go hunting wherever we wanted.

"What do you want to catch today?" Ivyfur asked me. Every time we went hunting together, Ivyfur would ask the three pieces of prey I wanted to catch most, and if I did catch the three prey animals, I would get to skip battle practice with the other apprentices and instead make up for it with her at night.

"One rabbit, a squirrel, and a...shrew!" I wanted to impress her today, so I picked some hard to get prey. Sometimes Ivyfur would go easy on me when I only got two out of three pieces of prey she would still let me skip battle practice. She knew how hard it was for me. Having to battle the cats who hate me, then be judged by the cat who probably hates me most, Eaglewing. It was basically torture.

"You must be hungry!" She laughed. She was right.

"Let's start!" I loved the when Ivyfur and I went on hunting trips together. It also went like this; I would go out on "my own" and try and gather the prey. Ivyfur would (not so sneakily) follow me and grade my progress. Then we would meet up by the Roof Tree and she would tell me what I did well with and what I could improve.

My nervous feeling never went away when I did this. Each time, it would feel like a hundred leaves were blowing around in my stomach. My first successful catch was a small mouse. I buried it in the small grass. My next approach to catching a squirrel was traveling in the trees. It would give me an advantage of sight so I could see all the movement below. I could also hear the rustle of leaves better if a squirrel did happen to be around.

Just as I started to climb, a dash of black fur caught my eyes. A rabbit! As quickly as I could, I jumped down and started chasing. It was no use stalking; the rabbit had already seen me. Speeding up, I was only a fox-length away from the rabbit. And...jump!

Air. Air was all I got. I heard a pitiful squeak from up ahead. I sighed.

"Nice try, Frostpaw," Ivyfur said, dropping the piece of fresh-kill next to me. I sighed again. "Frostpaw." She said sternly,"Remember what we talked about. Practice makes perfect."

"What's the point? I'll never be fast enough to catch a rabbit." I whined. I knew I sounded like a kit. I didn't care.

"Frostpaw!" Ivyfur snapped. I hated when she did this."The only reason you're not fast enough is that you're not trying hard enough! Maybe if you tried you would be successful!" She stormed off.

Ivyfur wasn't the most patient cats out there, but she knew how to yell at someone. I continued to mope around the forest, still searching for my prey. I found two more mice, which basically the only pieces of prey I _can_ catch.

Instead of a flash of black fur, this time I heard the flapping of wings. I could smell a dove. A dove is basically the same thing as a shrew, right? I thought it was flying away, but, instead, it had just landed and was poking around on the ground. I positioned myself into a crouch and stalked the bird quietly. It was a beautiful bird, it's silver feathers shining in the sun. It kinda reminded me of Shiningpaw. The bird had yet to see me and I felt close enough to pounce.

The feeling of warmness and the salting taste of blood told me I had caught the feathery piece of prey. I had gotten into the habit of closing my eyes before I pounced. Ivyfur always yelled at me for it, but I still did. I figured Ivyfur had stopped following since she didn't come out to tell me off about closing my eyes.

I finished the not so successful hunt with three mice and one dove. I made my way to the Roof Tree and saw Ivyfur. I didn't expect her to be there but I thought I would check anyway, and good thing I did.

"I'm sorry..." I started, but Ivyfur cut me off.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." She admitted."Its just...a lot is going on and I'm not used to being a mentor."

"What's going on?" I asked. I didn't like when Ivyfur was like this, keeping everything inside her inside of letting it out. I wish I could do that."And don't worry. You're a great mentor."  
She laughed softly,"To everyone else, being the prettiest she-cat is their dream. But it's not a dream. It's a nightmare. Every day, it feels like a new tom is asking me to be his mate, clan-mate or not. They're not interested in my personality or anything, just my appearance. I don't like that. Imagine this; the nicest tom ask you out, but he is extremely ugly. On the same day, the most handsome tom asks you out too, but he's a jerk. Which one would you pick?"

"The nice one. But you're not a jerk." I replied.

"I try not to be. Not only that, but I hate rejecting them. What am I supposed to do? Accept and be mates with someone I don't really love?"

"I mean, it's their fault. It's not your's." I tried to cheer her up."Let's go back to camp. We can have this dove..."

"Fiiiinnnneeee..."

 **I kinda felt bad for making you wait so long for this short chapter, but I don't want to make you wait any longer! Here it is! I'll try and make the next one longer. See ya and have a great day/night/whatever!**

 **~Silvermist**


	8. Gathering

**Yep. Frostpaw is grumpy today. What a surprise.**

* * *

 **Frostpaw**

"Uhhhhhh...Frostpaw?"

"What, Needlepaw?" I demanded.

"...We don't have practice today." He replied.

"I'm not a mouse-brain!" I said."I'm getting ready for the _gathering_."

"It's not for a while though."

"So? Do you think I can fix my rat nest-looking hair in two seconds? Well, I can't!" I knew I was grumpy. I didn't really care, though.

"It doesn't look like a rat nest, Dramapaw." He retorted,"You look _fine_..."

"Ugh! Toms just don't understand." I huffed.

"Fine. Do it your way." After he stomped out, I kinda felt bad and wanted him here again. Whatever.

 **Training**

"Yep. You still have to go to battle practice." Ivyfur told me.

"But why..." I groaned. I hate battle practice. Did I tell you that already?

"Maplestar and Eaglewing give me a whole speech about how you actually need to participate and actually learn what it's like to have _friends_."

"Like they would care. They already ruined my life." I snorted.

We walked in an awkward silence as the wind grew louder. I shivered with coldness but kept on walking. Soon enough, we were at the hollow.

"You're late," Eaglewing growled as we walked in, past the brambles.

"But it doesn't look like you started." Ivyfur shrugged.

"We were waiting for you." He hissed.

"At least they're actually here." Hailpaw snarled. I bit my tongue.

"Well, let's just get started." Ashlight interrupted. I was starting to like Ashlight.

"Hailpaw versus Cinderpaw, Needlepaw versus Gorsepaw," _Ughhhhh_ ,"Shiningpaw versus Reedpaw, and Frostpaw is without a partner." He frowned.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave," I said abruptly, but Sunnyfire blocked me.

"No. You _stay_ here." He snarled.

 _Wow. Aggressive._ I thought and stepped back.

"Frostpaw...why don't you versus Ivyfur?" Ashlight said.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Least you're not with _her_..." Ivyfur whispered. I followed her eyes to Shiningpaw, who was growling at me.

"I could take her." I hissed.

"Whatever you want to believe." She said and jumped on me as soon as Eaglewing yowled begin.

I rolled to the side, a skill that Ivyfur thaught me in our night lessons, and, while she was surprised, pounced on her back and held her down. I was about to announce my victory when Ivyfur used her small body as an advantage and squirmed from underneath me. In panic, I flashed around and accidentally kicked Ivyfur with my hindleg. She shook her head and jumped at me again. Instead of rolling over, I jumped too. We met in the air. Whoever was stronger was going to end up on was me. Before she could do another move, I yowled;

"Done!" Ivyfur glared at me as I spoke. I winked at her. She was always the completive type. She hated when she lost.

I watched Neddlepaw fight Gorsepaw. Though Gorsepaw was a challenging opponent, Needlepaw fought hard and won.

"Okay! Everyone seems to be finished. We are on a time shortage, so we won't be doing another round." _Thank Starclan,_ I thought."Anyway, the winners are Needlepaw, Cinderpaw, Reedpaw, and Frostpaw."

I hated the way he said my name. With annoyance, disgust. I just hated it. I stormed out of the hollow before anyone could stop me.

 **Gathering Time**

"Blah." I spat as we made our way to The Four Stones.

"Why are you always so grumpy?" Needlepaw asked me.

"It's only today," I replied.

"Okay then." That probably wasn't the response he was looking for."Anyway, what do you want to do while we are at the gathering?"

"Meet cats who don't know about my past," I replied. Wasn't that obvious?

"I want to see all the leaders! What do you think the Shadowclan leader will look like?" He asked. I tilted my head.

"I don't know. A big, dark-colored tom, I guess. They are supposed to be 'dark' and 'scary'." I said.

"Oh. I was thinking a bright-colored tom that looked intimidating and cruel but was actually a super nice tom." He shrugged.

"You 'paws are both wrong," Ashlight broke in,"He's actually a big, fox-colored tom with intimidating green eyes. Well, I guess you were kinda close."

"Really?" I said in disbelief,"Well, is his deputy dark-colored?"

"Daisyclaw? No! She's a bright-white she-cat with ginger spots," Ashlight laughed,"Actually, it's quite funny to see her hide in the shadows! She stands out like a two-leg in a pile of rabbits!"

"Daisyclaw? What kind of name is that?" Needlepaw said.

"A deputy's. She's quite nice and so are her kits." Ashlight said.

"What's Shadowclan's leader's name again?" I asked.

"Foxstar. Poor tom. Doesn't have a mate _or_ kits." She sighed.

"Do you ever plan on having more kits?" Needlepaw asked.

"Yes, actually. Of course, I love Reedpaw and Gorsepaw with all my heart, but having a kit that actually looks like me would be nice." She laughed.

"Maybe that's what _my_ parents want," I muttered under my breath,"A kit who's just like them. Sweet, powerful. Pretty, handsome. A kit not like me."

 **Actually where the Gathering Begins**

"Who shall begin?" A small, light grey tom asked.

"I will. Riverclan probably has the most news." Said a black tom. He was skinny with very tom fur. There were four stones in the Gathering place, one for each clan. The deputies stood beneath there leaders. The medicine cats stood at a tree stump near the leaders while all the other cats gathered around.

"Go right ahead," Maplestar said.

"As you all probably know, I will be 'replacing' Streamstar for the next moon because she has given birth along with our deputy, Springheart," I notice Riverclan was the only clan without a deputy standing at the stone,"Larchstar gave birth to a single she-kit named Featherkit. Springheart gave birth to three kits, two males and a she-kit. The she-kit's name is Morningkit and the two tom's names are Sharpkit and Beekit." He stopped to breathe,"We also have three new warriors! Welcome, Primroseheart, Thornstrike, and Dusttuft!" He waited for the cheer to end and began again,"We also have eight new apprentices. Spotpaw was apprenticed to Sparrowwing, Stempaw was apprenticed to Shellstep, Blossompaw was apprenticed to Flintwhisker, um, I mean me, Lightpaw was apprenticed to Marigoldleaf, Ivypaw was apprenticed to Bumbletail, Wasppaw was apprenticed to Bristleclaw, and Deerpaw was apprenticed to Shiningstone. Mistypaw chose to follow the path of a medicine cat and has been apprenticed to Rushfur." After about an hour of cheering their names, Flintwhisker continued,"Prey has been plentiful for Riverclan, as always, and we are glad to announce Streamstar is going to come back for the next gathering." He sat back down and singled with his tail for a small light grey tom to speak.

"We have little to report. We have three new apprentices. Breezpaw was apprenticed to Adderfur, Brightpaw was apprenticed to Paletail, and Birdpaw was apprenticed to Mintcloud. Prey is abundant."

"Sheepstar wasn't joking when he had little to report," A Riverclan warrior whispered behind as the cats around us started yowling the new apprentices' names.

"Hi!" I turned around to see three she-cats staring out me. One was a small, light grey one, another was a beautiful tortoiseshell, and the last one looked almost identical to the tortoiseshell besides her blue eyes.

"What's your name?" The light grey one asked.

"Frostpaw." I heard one of them gasped and the tortoiseshell next to her covered the other one's mouth with her tail.

"I'm Blossompaw." The tortoiseshell with green eyes exclaimed,"That's Lightpaw," She said as she pointed to the light-grey she-cat who a had a big smile on her face,"And she's Ivypaw," She finished with her tail pointing to the other tortoiseshell.

"My mentor's name is Ivyfur," I said.

"That's cool!" Blossompaw said cheerfully.

"Uh, I'm going to go talk with Stempaw." Ivypaw said.

"You mean flirt?" Lightpaw teased as she walked away.

"Do _you_ have a crush?" Blossompaw asked me. Glanced slightly towards Needlepaw.

"No. A lot of cats in my clan don't like me." I shrugged. _Don't ask...Don't ask..._

"Why not?" _And you asked._

"I rather we don't talk about it," I said and looked down at my paws and embarrassment.

"Oh, come on!" Blossompaw said and wrapped her fluffy tail around me,"We're your friends!"

"Don't pretend you don't know." I said,"I know Maplestar talked about it at the last gathering and a warrior probably told you."

"You're _that_ kit..." Lightpaw paused, her eyes wide.

"Yep. All those lies. I don't care what they tell you, but I loved them. Honeykit and Silverkit were my best friends. I would never kill them." I could feel tears coming on.

Lightpaw and Blossompaw exchanged glances.

"I believe you," Blossompaw whispered. Her smile was encouraging.

"But what happened to them?" Lightpaw asked.

"I was only two moons old at the time but I remember learning the terrifying truth that Silverkit had died of coldness. I remember looking at his dead eyes...dead." Tears were coming. Yay...

"Come on, Frostpaw. Let's go in the bushes." Blossompaw said, guiding me to the bushes, away from the speaking leaders and the listening cats.

"Continue," Lightpaw said.

"We cuddled him. We being me and Honeykit. We fell asleep, but we kept warm. I don't know what happened, but I woke up in a puddle of blood with no scratch on me. That's when my parents and the rest of the clan came. No one was around, so they blamed _me_ for my _siblings'_ _deaths_." I cried. I let it all out,"I was thought to be a cold killer. The one to blame. I didn't do it!"

* * *

 **Okay! I'm gonna leave it off there so I can get it out for you guys! Sorry for not posting last week, I was really busy with school because I missed a couple days. I'm probably going to make another a** **llegiances chapter** **because, as you can probably see, we have a lot of new kits. And yes, there is a reason why the clans are so populated. It will be answered later in this story! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! BYEEEEE!**

 **~Silvermist**


	9. Allegiances Update

**Allegiances! YAY!**

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader:**

Maplestar- Brown tabby she-cat with golden-green eyes (Mate: Eaglewing, Kit(s): Frostkit, Sibling(s): Rosecloud, Heatherleaf, Sunnyfire)

 **Deputy:**

Eaglewing-Grayish-black tom with sharp green eyes (Mate: Maplestar, Kit(s): Frostkit, Sibling(s): Ferntail, Kestrelflight)

 **Medicine Cat:**

Rosecloud- Light brown she-cat with golden eyes. Named after her prickly fur and fluffy tail.(Sibling(s): Maplestar, Heatherleaf, Sunnyfire)

 **Warriors:**

Heatherleaf- Gray she-cat with small, green eyes (Mate: Goldenfur, Sibling(s): Maplestar, Rosecloud, Sunnyfire)

Goldenfur- Golden-brown tom with bright green eyes (Mate: Heatherleaf, Sibling(s): Nutheart)

Ferntail- Dappled gray she-cat with brown eyes (Sibling(s): Kestrelflight, Eaglewing)

 **Apprentice:** Reedpaw

Kestrelflight- Gray tabby tom with grass-colored eyes (Mate: Creekclaw, Sibling(s): Ferntail, Eaglewing)

Dirtclaw- Dark brown tom with lighter stripes going down his back, green eyes (Mate: Lilacpelt)

 **Apprentice:** Shiningpaw

Spiderclaw- Black tom with brown stripes and green eyes (Sibling(s): Blackstripe, Mate: Speckledfur)

Blackstripe- Black tabby with cold green eyes and a white dash on his chest (Sibling(s): Spiderclaw)

Sunnyfire- Bright ginger tabby tom with leaf-colored eyes (Sibling: Rosecloud, Maplestar, Heatherleaf)

 **Apprentice:** Gorsepaw

Rowanheart- Pale ginger tom with golden eyes

 **Apprentice:** Needlepaw

Berrystrike- Cream-colored tom with dark brown eyes (Mate: Ashlight, Kit(s): Gorsepaw, Reedpaw)

 **Apprentice:** Hailpaw

Ashlight- Gray she-cat with green eyes, white stripes going down her back and has a very fluffy tail (Mate: Berrystrike, Kit(s): Gorsepaw, Reedpaw)

 **Apprentice:** Cinderpaw

Ivyfur- Small tortoiseshell cat with green eyes (Most beautiful she-cat for single toms)

 **Apprentice:** Frostpaw

Speckledfur- Beautiful fawn-colored tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (Mate: Spiderclaw, Kits: Neddlekit, Cinderkit, Hailkit)

 **Apprentices:**

Gorsepaw- Red tom with a fluffy black tail and green eyes

Reedpaw- Brown she-cat with light brown eyes

Shiningpaw- Small, light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Needlepaw- Gray and white tom with fierce golden eyes

Hailpaw- Black and white tom with bright green eyes

Cinderpaw- Gray-Blue she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Frostpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with slightly darker stripes, blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Lilacpelt- Bright white and ginger she-cat with cream-colored eyes (Mate: Dirtclaw)

Creekclaw- Gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes (Mate: Kestrelflight)

 **Kits:**

None

 **Elders:**

Ryewhisper- Brown tom with a lighter underbelly and amber eyes

Woollyspirit- White tom with dark amber eyes

Tallmouse- Big mouse-colored tom with small ears, brown eyes

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:**

Sheepstar- Light grey tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Driftclaw- Aggressive cream-colored tom with cold blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Fennelflame- Pure white she-cat with bright red eyes (Albino Cat)

 **Warriors:**

Brackenshade- Large, dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes (Mate: Paletail, Kit(s): Sweetpaw, Dawnpaw)

Paletail- Very pale ginger she-cat with a white tail and light blue eyes (Mate: Brackenshade, Kit(s): Sweetpaw, Dawnpaw)

 **Apprentice:** Brightpaw

Antwhisker- Black tom with a white tail and grey eyes (Sibling(s): Splashfur)

 **Apprentice:** Sweetpaw

Splashfur- Brown tom with white and black splashes, brown eyes (Sibling(s): Antwhisker)

Littlebelly- Skinny gray she-cat with an eating disorder(Can't tell when she is hungry or isn't), amber eyes (Sibling(s): Adderfur)

Adderfur- Pale grey she-cat (Sibling(s): Littlebelly, Mate: Minnowdapple)

 **Apprentice:** Breezepaw

Minnowdapple- Gray and white tom with gold eyes (Mate: Adderfur)

Brambleshade- Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Dawnpaw

Mintcloud- Gray and black tom with dark brown eyes (Mate: Rabbittail)

 **Apprentice:** Birdpaw

Sharpstream- Black tom with gold eyes (Mate: Flowerheart)

Lionskip- Big golden tom with green eyes (Mate: Weaselfur)

Juniperfur- Brown tabby with big, brown-green eyes (Mate: Songfur)

 **Apprentices:**

Birdpaw- Small tan she-cat with bright green eyes(Sibling(s): Breezepaw, Brightpaw)

Breezepaw- Dark grey tom with white tabby stripes with dark blue eyes(Sibling(s): Birdpaw, Brightpaw)

Brightpaw- Grey and white tabby with dark amber eyes(Sibling(s): Birdpaw, Breezepaw)

Sweetpaw- Black tabby with brown stripes and amber eyes(Sibling(s): Dawnpaw)

Dawnpaw- Beautiful tan tabby she-cat with blue eyes(Sibling(s): Sweetpaw)

 **Queens:**

Songfur: Beautiful silver tabby with water-colored eyes (Mate: Juniperfur, Kit(s): Morningkit, Volekit, Hazelkit, Beekit)

Weaselfur- Small brown she-cat with tiny brown eyes (Mate: Lionskip)

Flowerheart- Tan she-cat with big, yellow eyes (Mate: Sharpstream, Kit(s): Breezepaw, Brightpaw, Birdpaw)

Rabbittail- Black she-cat with a short, fluffy white tail (Mate: Mintcloud)

 **Kits:**

Morningkit- Tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes

Volekit- Silver tom with dark brown eyes

Hazelkit- Beautiful grey and white she-kit with small blue eyes

Beekit- Fluffy, gold striped tom with big, green eyes

 **Elders:**

Icewing- Silver she-cat with big, gentle blue eyes (Mate: Sootskip)

Sootskip- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes (Mate: Icewing)

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:**

Foxstar- Huge ginger tom with intimidating green eyes (Sibling(s): Hatchspot, Vixendrop, Willowleap)

 **Deputy:**

Dasiyclaw- White she-cat with small, ginger speckles on her back, blue eyes (Mate: Whitebreeze, Kit(s): Mossypaw, Shrewpaw,)

 **Medicine Cat:**

Gorsewhisper- Beige tom with silver eyes

 **Warriors:**

Whitebreeze- White tom with black markings and green eyes (Mate: Daisyclaw, Kit(s): Mossypaw, Shrewpaw, Sibling(s): Marshcloud)

 **Apprentice:** Flamepaw

Wildcloud- Brown tabby with bright green eyes (Mate: Willowleap, Sibling(s):Tinyburr, Oliveflower)

Willowleap- Pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes (Mate: Wildcloud, Sibling(s): Hatchspot, Vixendrop, Foxstar)

Tinyburr- Small, brown and black spotted tom with abnormally small green eyes (Mate: Hollyclaw, Sibling(s): Oliveflower, Wildcloud)

 **Apprentice: Pouncepaw**

Oliveflower- Black she-cat with a bright pink nose and blue eyes (Sibling(s): Oliveflower, Wildcloud)

Hatchspot- Brown and white tom with golden eyes (Sibling(s): Vixendrop, Foxstar, Willowleap)

 **Apprentice:** Jumppaw

Vixendrop- Small, ginger she-cat with fierce blue eyes (Mate: Marshcloud, Sibling(s): Foxstar, Willowleap, Hatchspot, Kit(s): Boulderstrike, Pebblestream, Jumptail, Flameheart, Pouncefur)

Hollyclaw- White she-cat with prickly fur and dark grey eyes (Mate: Tinyburr, Sibling(s): Jayslip)

Marshcloud- Dark grey tom with big, green eyes (Mate: Vixendrop, Sibling(s): Whitebreeze, Kit(s): Boulderstrike, Pebblestream, Jumptail, Flameheart, Pouncefur)

Jayslip- Grey tabby with blue eyes (Sibling(s): Hollyclaw)

 **Apprentice:** Shrewpaw

Boulderstrike- Dark grey tabby with big ears and light green eyes (Sibling(s): Pebblestream, Jumptail, Flameheart, Pouncefur)

 **Apprentice:** Mossypaw

Pebblestream- Beautiful pale grey she-cat with watery-blue eyes (Mate: Robinwing, Sibling(s): Boulderstrike, Jumptail, Flameheart, Pouncefur)

Robinwing- Big, red tom with a white underbelly and golden eyes (Mate: Pebblestream, Sibling(s): Lakefur)

Tanglefoot- Swift ginger tom with one lame foot, green eyes (Mate: Lakefur)

Patchclaw- Back and white tom with golden eyes (Mate: Applepelt)

Jumptail- Ginger tom with bright green eyes (Sibling(s): Flameheart, Pouncefur, Boulderstrike, Pebblestream)

Flameheart- Red she-cat with dark blue eyes (Sibling(s): Jumptail, Pouncefur, Boulderstrike, Pebblestream)

Pouncefur- Black she-cat with yellow eyes and a fluffy tail (Sibling(s): Jumptail, Flameheart, Boulderstrike, Pebblestream)

Shrewwing- Lean, brown tom with amber eyes (Sibling(s): Mossytail)

Mossytail- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with mossy green eyes (Sibling(s): Shrewwing)

Starlingdapple- Beautiful dark brown dappled she-cat with small brown eyes (Kit(s): Molepaw, Scorchpaw, Emberpaw)

Applepelt- Small, brownish-ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Patchclaw, Kit(s): Hollowpaw, Fawnpaw, Ravenpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Molepaw- Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes (Sibling(s): Scorchpaw, Emberpaw)

Emberpaw- Orange tabby she-cat with bright green eyes (Sibling(s): Scorchpaw, Molepaw)

Scorchpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with dark yellow eyes (Sibling(s): Emberpaw, Molepaw)

Hollowpaw- Black tom with little white spots all over him, blue eyes (Sibling(s): Fawnpaw, Ravenpaw)

Ravenpaw- Black tom with a white tail, amber eyes (Sibling(s): Fawnpaw, Hollowpaw)

Fawnpaw: Small, tan she-cat with her mother's eyes (Sibling(s): Hollowpaw, Ravenpaw)

 **Queens:**

Lakefur- Shaggy grey she-cat which looks like she is always wet (Mate: Tanglefoot, Kit(s): Sandykit, Fangkit, Nutkit, Streamkit)

 **Kits:**

Sandykit- Tan she-kit with green eyes(Sibling(s): Fangkit, Nutkit, Streamkit)

Fangkit-Black tom with a white chest and cold yellow eyes(Sibling(s): Sandykit, Nutkit, Streamkit)

Nutkit-Brown tom with big, green eyes and white stripes(Sibling(s): Fangkit, Sandykit, Streamkit)

Streamkit-Pretty grey tabby she-kit with small, crystal-clear blue eyes(Sibling(s): Fangkit, Nutkit, Sandykit)

 **Elders:**

Barkclaw- Brown tom with amber eyes

Hawktuft- White tom with blue eyes and black spots

Runningwhisper- Small, pale grey she-cat with light green eyes

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:**

Larchstar- Ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail, blue eyes (Mate: Stumpyfur, Sibling(s): Springheart, Kit(s): Featherkit)

 **Deputy:**

Springheart- Small, tan she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Thistlefur, Sibling(s): Larchstar, Kit(s): Morningkit, Sharpkit, Beekit)

 **Medicine Cat:**

Rushfur- Grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Mistypaw

 **Warriors:**

Stumpyfur- Ginger tom with fur that ends abruptly, blue eyes (Mate: Larchstar, Sibling(s): Braveheart, Kit(s): Featherkit)

 **Apprentice:** Smallpaw

Braveheart: Tan tom with green eyes (Sibling(s): Stumpyfur)

Thistlefur- Black tom with prickly fur, green eyes (Mate: Springheart, Kit(s): Morningkit, Sharpkit, Beekit)

Reedwhisper- Brown tom with small, green eyes (Sibling(s): Shingingstone)

 **Apprentice:** Snailpaw

Shiningstone- Silver tabby with pretty blue eyes (Sibling(s): Reedwhisper)

 **Apprentice:** Deerpaw

Willowblaze- Pale grey tom with dark blue eyes (Mate: Brigthmist, Sibling(s): Stonefire, Pinebreeze)

Stonefire- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes (Mate: Fernwhisper, Sibling(s): Pinebreeze, Willowblaze)

Pinebreeze- Russet-colored she-cat with dark green eyes (Mate: Bristleclaw, Sibling(s): Willowbreeze, Stonefire, Kit(s): Primroseheart, Dusttuft, Thornstrike)

Bristleclaw- Dark grey tom with solid green eyes (Mate: Pinebreeze, Kit(s): Primroseheart, Dusttuft, Thornstrike)

 **Apprentice:** Wasppaw

Marigoldleaf- Golden she-cat with dark green eyes (Mate: Bumbletail, Kit(s): Smallpaw, Snailpaw)

 **Apprentice:** Lightpaw

Bumbletail- White tabby with black stripes with blue eyes (Mate: Marigoldleaf, Sibling(s): Doveflight, Kit(s): Smallpaw, Snailpaw)

 **Apprentice:** Ivypaw

Doveflight- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a fluffy tail (Mate: Beetlenose, Sibling(s): Bumbletail)

 **Apprentice:** Primrosepaw

Sparrowwing- Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes and short fur (Mate: Cloudfur)

 **Apprentice:** Spotpaw

Kinkpelt- Russet-furred she-cat with dark green eyes and crazy fur (Sibling(s): Shellstep)

 **Apprentice:** Thornpaw

Shellstep- Grey tom with unusual pale green eye (Mate: Softfur, Sibling(s): Kinkpelt)

 **Apprentice:** Stempaw

Petalheart- Light grey she-cat with dark green eyes (Sibling(s): Flintwhisker)

 **Apprentice:** Dustpaw

Flintwhisker- Black tom with dark yellow eyes and long fur (Sibling(s): Petalheart)

 **Apprentice:** Blossompaw

Cloudfur- White and pale grey she-cat with light blue eyes (Mate: Sparrowwing, Kit(s): Spotpaw, Stempaw)

Softfur- Pale grey she-cat with extremely soft fur, beautiful blue eyes (Mate: Shellstep, Kit(s): Blossompaw, Lightpaw, Ivypaw)

Fernwhisper- Small, pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Stonefire, Kit(s): Wasppaw, Deerpaw, Mistypaw)

Primroseheart- Pretty grey she-cat with nice blue eyes (Sibling(s): Thornstrike, Dusttuft)

Thornstrike- Bulky ginger tom with bright green eyes (Sibling(s): Dusttuft, Primroseheart)

Dusttuft- Dark brown tom with light brown eyes (Sibling(s): Thornstrike, Primroseheart)

 **Apprentices:**

Smallpaw- Little brown tom with large yellow eyes

Snailpaw- Big, grey tom with fierce blue eyes (Likes Primrosepaw)

Spotpaw- White tom with brown spots all over him, amber eyes (Sibling(s): Stempaw)

Stempaw- Brown tom with small green eyes (Sibling(s): Spotpaw)

Blossompaw- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with moss-green eyes (Sibling(s): Lightpaw, Ivypaw)

Lightpaw- Small, white she-cat with pale blue eyes (Sibling(s): Blossompaw, Ivypaw)

Ivypaw- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (Sibling(s): Blossompaw, Lightpaw)

Wasppaw- Golden tom with brown eyes (Sibling(s): Deerpaw, Mistypaw)

Deerpaw- Tan colored she-cat with bright green eyes (Sibling(s): Mistypaw, Wasppaw)

Mistypaw- Grey she-cat with huge blue eyes (Sibling(s): Wasppaw, Deerpaw)

 **Queens:**

Brightmist- Bright orange she-cat with silver eyes (Mate: Willowblaze, Kit(s): Mosskit, Talonkit, Flykit, Stormkit)

Larchstar- Ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail, blue eyes (Mate: Stumpyfur, Sibling(s): Springheart, Kit(s): Featherkit)

Springheart- Small, tan she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Thistlefur, Sibling(s): Larchstar, Kit(s): Morningkit, Sharpkit, Beekit)

 **Kits:**

Mosskit- Gray and white she-cat with green eyes (Sibling(s): Talonkit, Flykit, Stormkit)

Talonkit- Tam tom with green eyes and a skinny tail (Sibling(s): Flykit, Stormkit, Mosskit)

Flykit- Ginger tom with green eyes and a fluffy tail (Sibling(s): Stormkit, Mosskit, Talonkit)

Stormkit- Grey tom with bright blue eyes and long, fluffy fur (Sibling(s): Flykit, Mosskit, Talonkit)

Featherkit- Small, silver tabby she-kit with gorgeous blue eyes

Morningkit- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes(Sibling(s): Sharpkit, Beekit)

Sharpkit- Red tabby tom with dark amber eyes(Sibling(s): Morningkit, Beekit)

Beekit- Dark tan tom with lighter stripes and green eyes(Sibling(s): Sharpkit, Morningkit)

 **Elders:**

Sootpelt- Grey tom with cold blue eyes

Brokenfoot- Ginger tom with a lame paw, yellow eyes

Nightsong- Beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes (Sibling(s): Cloverfur)

Cloverfur- Pretty white and gray she-cat with blue eyes (Sibling(s): Nightsong)

* * *

 **Okay! This is an updated version of the** **Allegiances! Hope you enjoyed reading cats' names and fur patterns...yep, I'm fully aware of how weird that sounds.**

 **Anyway, I have some very, very serious questions for all of you. By 'very serious', I mean questions to help me further develop this story.**

 **Questions**

 **1) How would you explain Frostpaw's relationship with her parents? How do her parents feel about her?**

 **2) Why does Ivyfur like her while everyone else(besides Needlepaw) hates her?**

 **3) What do you think will happen to Frostpaw? Will her clanmates forgive her? Will she feel so left out and unwanted that she'll run away? Will she be put into exile?**

 **~Silvermist**


	10. A Dream

**Hi!**

* * *

 **Frostpaw**

"Rawr!" I saw Cinderpaw fling herself towards Hailpaw, making a kit-like snarling sound.

Jealous gnawed my belly.

Flashbacks started.

 _"Honeykit!" I stumbled over my own paws. Honeykit was laughing, and I could see Silverkit trying to hold in an amused chuckle._

 _"Hurry up, kits!" I could hear my mother's gentle call for us coming from the nursery. I glared at my siblings before running back in. Maplestar gazed fondly at me and beckoned me to come nearer._

 _Speckledfur laid on a close nest, grooming Hailkit. Cinderkit and Needlekit were playing in the shady corner of the den._

 _I started to walk over to them, but my mom's paw inferred, dragging me closer to her. She started licking my neck._

 _"Mom!" I said in embarrassment. CInderpaw laughed. HOneykit followed Silverkit into the den._

 _"Hush, little one." My mother soothed, her soft tongue rubbing my neck._

 _"Blah." Was what I replied with._

Flash forward.

 _"M-Mom..." I stuttered._

 _Maplestar snarled, her sharp fangs showing._

 _"No! I'm not your mother!" She managed to hiss through her tears. Eaglewing cuddled her, glaring at me with hatred._

Back to the present.

I stood up quickly, I could feel tears coming.

Before anyone could see me crying, I lowered my head and ran to Ivyfur's 'quiet place'.

 **Needlepaw**

I watched as Frostpaw left the camp, crying and everything.

I made a step to follow her, but my brother stepped in my way.

"Now, Needlepaw, be careful who you fall in love with." He growled,"Would Mother approve?"

I shook my head. Cinderpaw glanced at me, and I saw some guilt on her face.

"Come, play with us, brother." She called.

I glared at Hailpaw.

Then I glanced longly at the entrance were my best friend had disappeared.

 **Frostpaw**

 _Rabbit._

Hunting would help take my mind of my siblings, right?

Hopefully.

I moved quietly through the forest, making sure my paws didn't crack any leaves as I slowly made my way towards the bunny.

 _1...2...3!_

I hurtled myself towards the fluff-ball, claws extended. I felt the warm feeling of blood in my mouth.

"I got it!"

Yep, talking to myself. Completely normal. I buried my first ever rabbit that I had killed and looked for another piece of prey.

Nothing. My paws started to just take me whenever they wanted to go, not following any trail or trying to find one.

Relief swept over me as I walked through the bushes towards the secluded quiet place Ivyfur had shown me so long ago.

Flowers were blooming, the grass was growing long, and the ferns in the corner seemed like a perfect place to sleep.

Thunderclan wouldn't mind if she dozed off, would they? She doubted.

 **...ZZZZ**

"Is she alive?"

"Of course she is!"

"Then why isn't she waking up?"

"She could just be sleepy."

"Sh! She's waking up now!"

"Uh?" I opened an eye and saw three bleary shapes, but I recognized the voices. "Sh!"

I could smell her.

"SH!" I tackled the three sisters into a bush.

"What was that?" Ivyfur's concerned voice rang through the forest.

"Probably a rabbit." My 'uncle's' gentle voice replied.

I could hear myself snarl.

"Well, let's keep searching," Ivyfur said hurriedly. Were they looking for me?

"No, we can't, Ivyfur." I could hear the satisfaction in his voice,"The Clan will be worried."

"But-"

"No but's." He growled, wanting to fling myself at the arrogant tom, but I knew I couldn't.

"Frostpaw would want me to search!" Ivyfur cried. I could hear the desperation in her voice. I winced.

"So? Who cares about her?" Sunnyfire shrugged.

" _I_ do!" She hissed."She's _my_ apprentice and your niece! Why _wouldn't_ you care about her?!" She cried. I could hear Blossompaw mumble something, but couldn't understand the words.

"She's also a _killer_!" He shouted. I snarled...too loudly.

"She's not the killer." Ivyfur's stone-cold voice made him turn back to her.

"How would you know?" He growled.

"Because I know her. Because I saw how she was with Silverkit and Honeykit. She would never kill them. I was the one who asked for her as an apprentice. I was the one who actually loved her!" The tortoiseshell spat. She turned away and ran.

Sunnyfire sat there, snarling to himself. I glanced back towards the three sisters who had their eyes wide.

"What?" I said.

"You-Your...who's that?" Lightpaw struggled to ask.

"My uncle, Sunnyfire. He's always a grump." I said, trying to brush off the pain.

"And Ivyfur..." Ivypaw trailed off.

"Yeah, she's my mentor and my best friend." I let out a small laugh through my tears,"I don't know what I'd do without her."

 **Needlepaw**

"Ivyfur-" I tried to stop the small she-cat as she tore through camp, tears streaming down her face. Rowanheart followed her. I growled in frustration.

Rain started to pour as Cinderpaw called for me. Worry was in her eyes.

"Hailpaw's gone." She said.

"And? Why should I care? My best friend's been out there for a freaking day, freezing to death! Why should I worry about that fox-heart?" I growled. I didn't mean to be mean, but I was. I shivered.

"You don't understand. He said he was going to take revenge." She glanced down at her paws.

"What do you mean?" I stood up, hovering over my cowering sister.

"H-he's going to hurt her, brother!" She cried. Thunder echoed in the distance as I ran outside, leaving her to stare at me.

 **Ivyfur**

"Rowanheart..." I sobbed into his shoulder...

 _No! I must be strong. I'm not just a pretty she-cat!_

"Ivyfur, hush." He cooed. I feeling of warmness embraced me.

"N-no..." I cried,"She's out there...in danger..."

"Sleep." He said softly,"I'll go after her."

"Thank you." I finally said as darkness took me.

 **Frostpaw**

 _Pain._

 ** _Pain._**

 _Pain._

 ** _Rain._**

"These are their graves," I said as I dropped the white flowers picked on the dirt piles.

"Honeykit and Silverkit." Blossompaw placed the blue flowers she picked.

"I'm sorry." Ivypaw said, cuddling into my soaking wet fur.

I laughed through my tears,"You guys are all too nice."

Lightpaw moved towards us and placed a small mouse in between the mounds of dirt.

"May Starclan light their paths." She announced.

"Thank you all." I murmured. I pictured Honeykit, as tall and strong as Blossompaw, her gorgeous fur shimmering in the moonlight. She would be best friends with us. Then pictured SIlverkit, taller and more muscular than all of us, with his serious blue eyes judging us. But he would still love us. All of us.

 _I miss them._

"Come on, guys," I said through the tears,"Let's go back."

 **Needlepaw**

"Frostpaw!" I yowled,"Where are you?"

 **Ivyfur**

 _Where is she?_

 **Rowanheart**

"I have to find her," I muttered to myself,"For Ivyfur.

 **Cinderpaw**

 _What happened to my brothers?_ I seemed to be asking the moon.

 **Hailpaw**

"I'll find you and take my revenge, Frostpaw!" I roared.

 **Frostpaw**

I glanced around at my sleeping friends.

My life was perfect for the first three moons of my life. Perfect siblings, perfect friends, perfect parents. A dream.

After, it was a nightmare. _''MURDERER!", "COWARD", "FOXHEART!"_ Those words followed me around for moons.

"Now my life is good. There's always going to be a missing part, though." I sighed to myself.

* * *

 **Finished it for all of you! How did you like it? Tell me about it in the reviews!**

 **Questions of the Chapter!  
What will Hailpaw do if he finds her?**

 **Is Ivypaw's, Lightpaw's, and Blossompaw's Clan looking for them? If so, what will happen to them?**

* * *

 **~Silvermist**


End file.
